


Dance

by legendofkuvira (jephaway)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jephaway/pseuds/legendofkuvira
Summary: Magnus takes a moment. Merle has a dance. Taako tries.





	Dance

It’s a cold night on a desert world, halfway through the year. Magnus sits on the roof of a low building, watching the festival in the streets below. Most of the IPRE laugh, dance, and drink with the villagers who have hosted them for the last six months. Every so often, someone sets off a firework and it lights up the sky with white and green sparks. Magnus watches as Taako and Lup dunk Barry in the fountain and he laughs to himself. Things had been good this year. They’d found the light, fought a hostile dragon, and uncovered a buried library full of ancient tomes that Lucretia is still working on copying by hand- books on medical science, astronomy, and history. Magnus had spent some time learning from a book on martial arts and fighting, and in the morning, he plans on teaching some to the others in case he’s ever not around. Tonight, though, Magnus just wants to relax.

                Someone shuts the door to the roof behind him, and Magnus turns to see Taako, dripping wet and crossing the roof toward him.

“Did Barry get you?” Magnus asks with a laugh.

Taako looks down at himself and chuckles. “Yeah, guess so. Barold thinks he can push me around now that he’s dating my sister I guess, but I’ll get ‘im back.” Taako pauses and wrings water out of his braid. “Can I, uh, sit with you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Magnus shifts over and motions for Taako to join him.

In the square, Barry and Lup have started to teach the locals a dance that they picked up a few worlds back, and Magnus watches as Merle offers to be Lucretia’s partner. Lucretia accepts, but they move away from where Barry and Lup stand. The pair make awkward dance partners at best, but Magnus

“Kinda a bummer about Lucretia, huh?” Taako says. “I mean, I’m glad my sister’s happy and all but it sucks seeing Luc so sad, yanno?”

“Yeah. She was really upset at first but she’s strong, she’ll get over it.” Magnus offers.

Taako hums in agreement, and the two sit in silence as they watch the others dance. The villagers have easily picked up what Lup and Barry have taught them, and they all spin around each other in wild pairs. Above them, another set of fireworks go off, setting the scene below ablaze with color, like a painting. Amazing how the world works sometimes. Magnus looks over at Taako, who sits on the edge of the roof, still wringing water out of his braid. Despite being sopping wet, he looks amazing. His yellow dress sticks to his skin

Taako catches Magnus looking and smiles. “What?”

“Pretty boy- Pretty _night_. It’s a pretty night.” Smooth one, Burnsides. “It’s uh, you look nice too, I guess.”

 “You’re real smooth. Catch me swooning.” Taako laughs and swoons dramatically, pressing all of his body weight into Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus laughs and pushes him away. “Stop it, I get it. I’m an embarrassment and you can leave me behind when the hunger comes.”

Taako leans into Magnus’s push, and maybe Magnus lets him win, but Taako feels accomplished when his head falls back to rest against Magnus’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s the ale talking, but you look pretty good tonight too, Burnsides.”

Magnus will never admit it, but he blushes. “Are you uh, having fun down there? How’s the party?”

“Honestly, it’s pretty bangin’. You should be down there with us.” Taako says.

“I just needed a minute alone. There's a lot going on down there.” Magnus and Taako watch as the dancers finish, breaking off from their pairs into a less defined crowd of revelers. More fireworks go off and the crowd below cheers. Lup and Barry continue a new dance, unbothered by the revelers around them.

Taako scoffs and puts a hand on Magnus's arm. “Come on, let's show these chumps what _real_ dancing looks like.”


End file.
